Why are you taking my temperature?
by Ella Inspired
Summary: Neji's acting weird, hm maybe it's because Tenten's shirt is almost gone, she's on his lap, and she's trying to take his temperature. Can Neji get anymore perverted thoughts? Find out for yourself, NejTen


**

* * *

**

**Why are you taking my temperature?**

**By Lavender Galux **

**Pairings: NejTen **

* * *

**T**he day was hot, the heat unbearable and the rays of the sun never leaving the village of leaves. In a day like this no one would be doing anything, but snoozing or drinking something ice cold. Not even the rookie nine were out training.

No one in the village was outside, leaving the town looking deserted. It was silent everywhere, only the sounds of people foolish enough to leave their homes passing out on the dusty roads of Konoha.

Clunk

Clunk

Cluck

The sound of metal hitting metal broke through the tranquil atmosphere.

Clunk

Clunk

It continued and then you could hear something hit the ground other then metal.

"Damn it, Neji!"

Yep, that without doubt is not the sound of metal, besides, since when could metal talk?

The training field of Team Gai held two occupants, one being Konoha's one and only weapons mistress and the other being the famous Hyuuga prodigy. Training, isn't that shocking?

Tenten was on the ground rubbing her painful stomach after Neji had punched the wind out of her. Neji was looking at her idly, he walked over to her. Towering above her, not even offering his sparring partner and best friend a hand, tsk, tsk, Neji. Learn to be helpful.

Our favorite two-some were in yet a long lasting spar, and yet again the Hyuuga prodigy had become the winner. Neji had hardly that many scratches, cuts and bruises less then Tenten, though his teammate did leave him feeling agitated after he grabbed a kunai and accidently cut away half of her pink top, leaving her belly button exposed.

After Tenten recovered from the blow she was dealt she stood on her own, accidently bumping into Neji.

She was going to take her fighting stance when, what do you know? Hyuuga isn't moving. Tenten blinked and tilted her head to the side. "Neji, what's the matter?" She asked, watching him.

His white eyes staring back at her, his face absolutely emotionless.

She shook her head and wiped the sweat on her forehead, then looked back at Neji who was still looking at her.

"Neji…Neji-kun? What's the matter?"

"Hn," was all he said and he walked away from her.

Tenten frowned and said, "You really have to stop using that word, it's highly irritating."

Neji plopped down under the sakura tree, which gave both Tenten and Neji shade after training. Tenten followed after Neji and then jumping on a branch, she laid her head on the trunk of the tree and closed her honey brown eyes.

Tenten felt a soft breeze and smiled. "Remind me again why we had to train on such a hot day?"

Neji just "Hn"-ed in answer, Tenten's smile was replaced with a frown.

The calm silence and the sudden breeze washed away the awkwardness between the two.

Pretty soon Tenten had fallen asleep after the long silence, she was tired, of course Neji was tired too, but he was the Hyuuga Neji, he was used to it. Tenten, being Neji's sparring partner for so many years had gotten used to it as well, but with the weather and the time the two started training that day, it was quite difficult to keep your eyes open.

The breeze continued to come and go. Neji frowned when he heard soft snores above him. He was a genius, one of the best shinobi of his age and yet he wasn't really sure who the snoring came from. He looked up and a stronger wind blew, making whoever sitting or laying on the branch fall, or in Tenten's case, roll over.

She plopped down, right on her teammate's lap, Oh joy.

Neji was about to open his mouth and question his teammate, but for some odd reason, the girl was fast asleep. Tenten's panda buns were coming loose, her face was peaceful, now who would want to interrupt that?

He frowned, he was raised to be a gentleman so he wasn't going to wake her up, but yet continued to observe her.

Tenten's head was rest on his lap; Neji didn't feel it comfortable to sleep like that so he fixed Tenten up so that she was leaning against his chest and her body sitting on his lap. Yes, he found that much more comforting.

The girl nuzzled against the crook of his neck, making him blush ever so slightly.

"Mm you smell nice," Tenten murmured.

Neji blushed a little more, _'How can I smell good? I'm covered in sweat, but if she likes that then…wait…WHAT?!'_

Anyone who saw the two like this would think they were a couple, cuddling under a tree, sigh, if only…

After what felt like a very blissful half an hour, Tenten awoke. Feeling rested, relaxed and slightly warm. _'Hmm, it's really warm…strangely I like it…'_ She thought as she snuggled into the warmth. Then blinked when she felt what she thought was the wood, which was actually Neji's well built chest.

Her eyes looked around, she wasn't on the branch, she was on…Hyuuga Neji's lap…

She squeaked softly, but it was enough to wake Neji up. He blinked, getting use to the sudden sunlight and blinked again when he saw Tenten right in front of his face, on his lap, legs wrapped around his waist and hands on his chest talking frantically about something or other. Neji continued to blink.

"Omg, Neji I don't know how I got on your lap and I swear I didn't mean to, but still I am really sorry!"

Neji's face seemed to heat up; lots of thoughts were coming into his head. Tenten was on his lap, her face so close to his own, her laps wrapped around his waist, her shirt partly gone and her hands on his well built chest, yep, the thoughts he was getting right now weren't exactly clean ones.

He swallowed and Tenten stopped talking to blink at him. "Um, Neji-kun?"

He didn't answer; he was still trying to shove the dirty thoughts elsewhere.

"Neji-kun, why is your face all red? Omg are you sick?" Tenten asked worriedly, leaning in.

She put a hand on his forehead, making Neji's face heat up more. "Omg, you're really hot!"

Tenten was not helping Neji…especially by saying that.

She moved her hand on his neck, nope, you still aren't helping him.

Finally Neji was able to get out something, "What are you doing?"

Tenten cut open his shirt with her kunai and placed her hands on his chest.

"What does it look like?"

Ohh does she really want to know? Okay let's see Neji's explanation! _'It looks like you wanna do me.' _Real smart. You wanna know what is even smarter?

"It looks like you wanna do me."

Yep, that was defiantly smarter.

Tenten stared at him for a few seconds, her face turning red and she stuttered out, "I-I'm taking y-your temperature!"

"Well stop then," Neji said frowning.

"Why? I'm just making sure that you aren't sick."

Okay, again that didn't help Neji's perverted self; he was fifteen for Kami's sake! And right now he was placing in his head a picture of Tenten in a very…ahem…looking nurse's outfit. Yes, Hyuuga Neji is a closet pervert all of you who betted otherwise, pay up!

Neji had then pinned Tenten to the ground.

Of course since he did the pinning he was on top he went a little lower and said huskily, "Stop taking my temperature, or I'll do something we'll both probably regret."

Tenten looked at him, pulled him down so his body was resting on her own. "Oh, and what would that be?"

He smirked and said, "You want to know?"

"Please, do tell," she said lacing her arms around his neck.

Neji smirked and crashed his lips down on hers. A couple of seconds was all it took for Tenten to turn the tables on Neji and she was on top. Running a hand down his now sort of bare chest.

'_Hmm, maybe I should let Tenten check my temperature more often,'_ He thought.

**Owari**

* * *

**Well, how was it? Okay I know it was crappy, but hey it was random! **

**Oh yes and anyone who ever said that Neji is not a pervert must pay up now. Pft a boy that isn't a pervert, what is he then? **

**No offence to you guys out there, but all the guys I know are all pervs. XP**

**Review please…-makes puppy dog eyes- **


End file.
